Blueflake
Blueflake is a flash game company with a compilation of games created by various members of the Blueflake staff. History Blueflake has a small history. Wiki Days Blueflake started when Axiy helped pixelize the first panda characters from X10018ro's game: Dave, Betty and Tippy. Axiy later posted the sprites of Panbus, adding popularity to the game idea. Takeshi64 joined as musician as Axiy was pixelizing sprites from Panbus and Doodle Dude. IJZM and JuanJLF later joined. A wiki was created, allowing other users to submit their game ideas. Later Bluefire2 offered his assistance in creating a website for Blueflake. A few months later JuanJLF made a new blog. Later Random-storykeeper joined and is going to compose music along with Takeshi64. Some time later X10018ro was thinking of learning how to program after summer 2012, X10018ro wants to program his 2 secret games without telling anyone but he did ask Random-storykeeper to make music for his game and asked Axiy to make a green flyswat and a pot but Axiy was to busy making a cave skin for the website. JuanJLF was updating Quack to V 2.5. Almost a week later Axiy and JuanJLF had trouble with making backgrounds so they hired Lilonow and Lilonow made the background for Spider Climb and X10018ro released his preview for Ghost Z and after that X10018ro wanted Axiy to make a template for Ghost Z but Axiy never finished it. Later Axiy thought that making games was hard so he started making Blueflake a video company, videos were faster to make. Then Axiy started making his first video: Axiy's History Documentary 1. After that further information was unknown Webs Days At June 22 2012 Axiy set up a website called Blueflake.webs.com. Since June 2012, JuanJLF along with Takeshi64, Axiy, IJZM and Random-storykeeper had been plotting up a plan to fire the current founder in those times. The plan was finished successfully in July 27, X10018ro was fired and JuanJLF took his position, in which he is now, as the boss. After six months of the wiki nearly being inactive Axiy came back to Blueflake and by a coincidence JuanJLF and Ayernam were there. Ayernam got hired by JuanJLF and is currently the programmer. Axiy worked on Lamadilus and Seagum Jelly. He improved them. After they improved he made a survey to see how people like Blueflake. Games Blueflake has 5 games. Most of the other Blueflake games were unofficial. Laberinth Laberinth is the first game, it was created by IJZM. It is the first main-game. It is about a Hand navigating through 12 mazes to reach a Finish Block. It was released on November 2011. It is the first game from IJZM. Cat Dropped Cat Dropped is thought to be the second game, it was created by JuanJLF. It is the first mini-game. The game includes a Cat Webcatcher. The Cat Webcatcher is suppose to save all the Kittens from dropping. It has a great chance of being released on 2013. It is the first game from JuanJLF. Quack Quack is thought to be the third game, it was created by JuanJLF. It is a main game. The game includes a duck robot named Crackle navigating through the Farmelanet Planet destroying enemies. It might be released in 2013. Lamadilus Lamadilus is thought to be the fourth game, it was created by Axiy. It is a main-game. The game is about a Crocodile navigating the Great Wall of China to find its legs back from Eyebubbles. It might be released some time between 2013 and 2014. It is the first game from Axiy. Laberinth 2 Laberinth 2 is thought to be the fifth game, it is IJZM's second game and the first sequel. It is a main-game. It is similair to Laberinth but the game includes more mechanics and hazards. The content was made from the Blueflake community. It might be released in 2013. Seagum Jelly Seagum Jelly is thought to be the sixth game, it is Axiy's second game and the first spin-off. It is a spin-off to Axiy's first game Lamadilus. It is a main game. The game is about Yellow Jellies trying to run away from the Crocodile through the Fluffy Sea. It includes 13 Jellies with different abilites attacking different flavour jellies. It might be released in 2014. Employees Blueflake has 5 staff members. *Axiy (Artist) *Takeshi64 (Music composer) *JuanJLF (Artist) *Random-storykeeper (Music composer) *Ayernam (Programmer) Category:Websites Category:Blueflake